A Christmas with the Scully Clan
by MrsSpookyMulder
Summary: Set durring season 1 before "Beyond The Sea" Scully's father is alive so is Melissa.After Mulder meets for the first time Melissa she invites him to spend the Christmas with the Scully clan.What will happen next?Now final chapter avaible.
1. The Invitation

**Time Line : Season 1 before "Beyond The Sea" Scully's father is alive and her sister too**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files this is a non profit story made for fun**

**Author Note: Sorry about the posible mistakes what I will make in the story,I'm not a native English but I'll try my best to write corectly.**

**Sumary: Scully invites Mulder to spend the Christmas at her family house after Melissa meet him for the first will happen between Scully's brother Bill and Mulder?**

**~ A Christmas with the Scully Clan~**

(Melissa POV)

Tomorrow is the day befor Christmas so I decided to go and make a visit to my little sister Dana at her office.I know this will be a surprise for her maybe she will get a bit mad on me because I visit her without giving a call.I'm in front of the FBI buliding and I see two agents,I ask them where can I find agent Scully's office and they told me that she have no office but I can find her in agent Mulder office.I thank them and then I start walking to agent Mulder office,I really wanted to meet him by so long time ago,Dana told me very much about him.I reach agent Mulder office I knock softly on the door.

"I told you to don't knock at the door anymore,Scully." a man voice says.

I open the door to see a brown haired man with hazel eyes staying with his feets on the desk,when him saw me him suddenly stand up."Uhm...Sorry,how may I help you,Miss?" him ask me.

I walk toward him and offer my hand."My name is Melissa,I'm Dana's elder sister.I was searching her and two agents told me that I can find her if I disturbed something." I said smiling.

Him accepted to shake hands with me and told me smiling "No,you don't disturbed nothing,I was just working.I'm Fox Mulder,your sister sister told me so much about you."

I looked around and I saw very much alien spaceships photo on the office he was a nice guy,expecially when he was smiling Dana already told me that him have such a wonderful smile but I don't believed her."And she told me very much about you."

Him sat down again on his office chair,putting some files in a drawer from his desk and took off his read glasses,then I saw what wonderful eyes him have,Dana is so lucky having such a charming partener."So," I ask him "Where's Dana?"

"Scul-erm Dana" him corrected himself "She was going a few minutes ago to bring some lunch and coffee,you can stay here and take the lunch with us.I can call her and tell her that you're here."

"No,thank you.I will just stay and wait her,I'm not hungry."

Him checked his watch and then looked at me a bit nervous.I took the liberty to ask him "Are you waiting someone else?"

Him chuckled "No,I'm just very hungry and I wonder when Dana will come back with this lunch."

I started laughing,he's a very nice guy and because Christmas is tomorrow I took again the liberty to ask him "You know,Christmas is tomorrow what plans do you have?"

Him looked at me then at a pencil from his desk "I have no plans,I always spend the holidays alone."

I was surprised,him don't have a girlfriend?Oh,wait,Dana already told me about his sister abduction and that he's single and have a bad connection with his family."I was wondering,if you would like to come and spend the Christmas with our told me that you are her friend and I thought is a good idea to spend this holiday with Mom wants to meet you and Dad the same." I said giving him a look and smile what he couldn't refuse.

"Uhm...Ok,it will be great to meet the Scully that I met you and I see you are a nice girl I'm really curious about the rest of Dana's family." him answered me.I was very glad that him accepted this invitation.

We started talking and laughing about some childhood stories what I told him,Fox have a great sense of humor and I like to spend time talking with we was laughing I hear the door get open,I turned my head and I saw Dana standing in the door with two lunch boxes and two coffes,she seemed surpried I knew that this will be her reaction.

"Hey Danes!" I greeted her walking to the door and hugging her.

"Missy?What are you doing here?" she asked very surprised.

"I just wanted to make you a visit,Danes and I met you partener." I told her grinning.

She was very surprised,she don't even move from the was looking at her and then he broke the silence."Hey,Scully you stay there with the lunch in your hands and I'm staying here starving." he said jokily.

Dana shook her head and moved to put the boxes and the coffee on the desk."I was surprised to see Missy here,that's all,Mulder." she said smiling.

I sat down on the chair and I started to tell her what I was talking with I told her that I invited him to spend the Christmas with us her reaction was "What?" she reacted after hearing that.

"I said that Fox will spend the Christmas with us,aren 't you glad?"

She catch her breath,obivously she was surprised "Glad," she said and Fox eyes grow wide believing that maybe she don't want to spend the Christmas with him too."Glad is nothing to say.I'm more than glad that he will spend the Christmas with us!"she said smiling and Fox smiled back and then he said "I'm glad that you're glad but I'm still starving." I and Dana start laughing at his commentary,he's sense of humor is very big,I hope that the rest of family will like him how I do.

"Well,guys,I let you work and eat because I need to go to buy some gifts for the family and some clothing for myself." I told them raising from the chair.

"Nice to meet you,Melissa." Fox said with the mouth full of the spaghetti what Dana bought for them.

"Call me Missy and the pleasure is mine,Fox." I said smiling.

"Not Fox,call him hates being called Fox." Dana informed me.

"Uh,then nice to meet you Mulder." I said and gave Dana a hug then left the room.I can hear Fox's comments about what Dana told me.I'm sure they understand eachother very ,I can't wait the day of tomorrow,I want to see if the family liked him how I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hope that you enjoyed the first will be a long story.I made it because Christmas is very soon and this is my gift for all the Philes.<strong>

**Please review**

**Thanks**


	2. Meeting the Scully Clan

**Author Note : Here is the second chapter of my Christmas you enjoy is not Melissa POV anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files character what appear in the following story they are Chris Carter's story is made just for fun.**

**Chapter 2 : Meeting the Scully Clan**

(Mulder POV)

I and Dana started our way to her parents house,the way was silent but she was smiling all the we finally reach her parents house I got out of the car and I opened the car door for thanked me as she took some Christmas gifts from the car trunk and then walked toward the front knocked and the door stood open by a small woman,with brown hair and brown eyes.I understood that she was her mother because the woman hugged Dana and smiled when she saw her.I walked to the front door too and the woman looked at me.

"Hello," the woman said "You must to be Fox,I'm Dana's mother Margaret but you can call me Maggie."

"Yes,I'm Fox Mulder your daughter partener at the FBI." I said smiling back to Maggie.

"Oh,I totally in,come in!" she said letting us enter the house was a modest one,with two floors and a little garden what was covered by we entered the house I heared Melissa's voice put a hand on my arm and smiled as we walked to the living we entered a man the same age like Maggie stand up from the couch and walked to us.

"Hello,Captain Ahab." Dana said like a sailor.

"Hello,Starbuck." the man greeted her then gived her a bear hug."Hello,Mister." him greeted me.

"Hello," I said offering my hand "I'm Fox Mulder,Dana's partener at the FBI."

Him accepted to shake hands with me and said,"I'm William Scully,Dana's a pleasure to meet you,."

I smiled and heared Melissa coming from the kitchen "Danes!Fox!" she said running to us and hugging Dana.

"Don't tell me that you already missed me,Missy." Dana said hugging Dana for a long time was my turn for a big bear hug."Fo-erm Mulder I mean, very good to see you again!"she said relasing the hug and dragging me and Dana to the couch.

Then another woman appeared in the room,she had blonde hair and was a bit taller than Dana."Tara,he's Mulder;Mulder she's Tara our brother wife." Melissa said.I smiled to Tara and she smiled back and then we heared a sound like a bomb.

"BILL!" Dana yelled.

A man entered on the front door with snow all over his clothing and had blue eyes and red hair like every member of the Scully Clan.

"DANES!" the man yelled too and hugged than then raised her from the ground.

"Put me down,Bill!NOW!" she said laughing as Bill put her down.

"Look,Mulder he's Bill my elder brother and Bill he's Mulder my FBI partener."

I shoke hands with her elder brother Bill,him don't smiled I think that he don't like broke the silence yelling "CHARLIE!CHARLIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Charlie is stuck in trafic,Danes." Melissa informed her.

"Is not fair..."Dana said pouting

"Stop acting like a baby, will come,you'll see." her mom said.

"All right,come with me Mulder.I'll show you your room." she said dragging me with her over all the house telling me where's her room,her brother's rooms and parents.


	3. The Snow Fight

**Author Note: This is not Mulder's POV anymore.**

**The Snow Fight**

(Scully POV)

I showed Mulder where his room was.I know I'm acting like a child in the Christmas morning waiting to open the presents but I feel good and happy that I spend this Christmas with my whole family and with year Dad was gone in California so we wasn't spending the Christmas finishing showing Mulder all the house I realize that he was smiling,I rarely see Mulder smiling so longer and I started laughing,him looked at me questioning.

"What's so funny,Miss Scully?" he asked sarcastically.

I continued laughing,I cannot stop."Is just that I'm happy and I saw you smiling so longer and that's funny because you was smiling like a cat when sees a mountain of fish."

He stood serious a minute as I stop laughing thinking that maybe I said something what disturbed him as I wanted to let out a sorry,him lifted me up and took me like that downstairs.

"MULDER!PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as he took me in the living room spining with me in his arms.

"No,Miss Scully,I don't want because you must to be grounded and all your family will see!" him said laughing.I can hear Melissa's and Mom giggles and Dad's histerical laugh.

"HELP!MISSY!" I yelled laughing as Mulder walked with me to the front door."Oh,no!Don't do what I think you will do,Mulder!NOO!" But him didn't stop and trowed himself with me in the he was against me holding my hand wrist.

"If you ever laugh about me again,Miss Scully I promise that I'll do something worse." him said laughing.

I laughed too and pushed him away then start running in the snow."Catch me,Spooky!" I yelled as I was running in the snow,Melissa joined our fight and made a big snowball and trow it in Mulder then she started running was fun to play again like I was a child.I never liked the snow and cold weather as well but now I can say I loved it.I run until I fall on the snow catching my trowed next to me too in the same situation like you.

"You're crazy,Mulder." I told him turning to look into his hazel eyes.

Him grinned "Yes,I'm so are you." him said raising from the snow and helping me up I stood up I prevent by something what was under the snow and I fell in Mulder's don't even think to leave me from his arms neither do I until I heared Melissa giggling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spooky" said Melissa running in the house.I left Mulder arms and I entered in the living room and sat on the two person red was waiting us with two mugs of hot chocolate I took my mug and I thanked mom.I suddenly hear Mulder laughing.

"What?" I asked him and turned to face him.

"Take a mirror and look at your mouth,Starbuck." my father said trying to not laugh,but it failed.

I raise from the couch and walk to the bathroom to look in the mirror and I saw that I had hot chocolate all over my mouth.I clean my face and then walked in the kitchen to find Melissa and Mom giggling and talking about me and Mulder.

"Missy..." I said and gave her a killing look

"What,Danes?" she said innocent.

"You both are talking about me and Mulder." I said as I walked to the dinning table to help Melissa to arange the table.

"We are not!" Melissa pouted.

"Fine." I said sarcastically.

"We go a bit outside stay here and prepare the table,ok Danes?" Melissa said.

"Ok,go ahead.I'll be preparing the table." After Melissa and Mom left I felt to arms around my waist.I jumped.

"Oh,sorry Scully" Mulder said turning me to face him.

"Jeez Mulder,you made me jump."I told him

"Sorry..." he apologized quickly giving me his best puppy eyes.I smiled and continue preparing the wrapped his arms around my shoulder and that send chills down spine.

"Mulder," I whispeared.

"Huh?" was all he managed to say.

"Take your hand down,this is against Bureau protocole." I said still in a whispear.

Him took his hands down from my shoulders and put it in his pockets "Sorry,I didn't think you'll get upsad,it was a friendly hold nothing more." he said and left me alone in the dinning room to prepare the I heared Melissa coming in the room.

"What happened?" she whispeared looking to the door.

"Nothing,just please let's don't talk about ,Missy." I said looking down at the table.

"Danes,what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing,Missy.I'm fine." after finishing my sentence I let down the plates what I had in my hand and I run upstairs locking myself in the room.I hate this feeling,I hate that I feel something more for my FBI partener and I always say to myself to stop this.I sat on the bed with my head in hands trying to delete from my memory what happened in the dinning room but it was imposible."_How stupid I was "_I thought and a few tears escaped my eyes.I wipe it faster but another,fresh ones started to form in my eyes.I knew I musted to stop it now.

**Please Review**

**Thanks**


	4. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

(Dana POV)

I woke up and I read the clock from my bedside table,it read 6.15 AM is early,I don't woke up at this hour in the Christmas morning but today I have so much to do.I get up from the bed and walk toward the bathroom,I brush my teeth and enter the shower.I stayed a bit longer in the shower,I think a half hour but I don't hurry.I wrap a towel around me and walk back in my bedroom,I took of from the closet a sweater and a skirt. I got dressed I started to make my make up,I don't often make up like that but this time I will,I must to let Agent Scully away and to let Dana take the control.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door,I don't answer maybe it's Mulder and I don't want to talk with I hear the door getting open I look to the door with wide eyes and I see Melissa.

"Merry Christmas,Danes" she greet me as enter in the room."Wow,you look...different." she said smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you,too" I greet her back and smile.

"You look wonderful,Danes!"

I looked at her "Yes,today I will be different is time for a change."

She looked at me surprised and I understand why.I don't often dress or make up like that and I don't often agree that I need a finish my make up I take off from the jewerly box a necklake with a blue pandantive,I put it on my neck and I close the box,when I suddenly hear Mom yelling.

"Breakfast is ready,kids!" she inform us.

"Ok,I go to get ready." Melissa says and walks back to her bedroom.

I still wait a while in my room for Mulder to wake up and to go togheter down stairs but there's no sign that he will be awake.I leave my room and walk to his bedroom,I knock the door but no answer. I smiled thinking that maybe he's awake but don't want to open the door.I put my hand on the door handle and open it slowly to see Mulder sleeping with the blanket on his head.I enter the room and sit on the bed edge.

"Mulder," I whispear "Mulder,wake up,breakfast is ready." I tell him and as I caressed his face.

Suddenly I feel his arms wrapped around my waist and him drags me in the bed next to him.

"If you want me to wake up,stay with me 5 minutes" he says still sleepy.

"But you know this is against Bureau-" him cut me off putting a finger on my lips,I smile and I snuggle closer to him.

I don't know how but I fall asleep with Mulder when I woke up I hear Bill yelling.

"DANA!"

"What?" I say still sleepy.

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bill yells at me.

"In the first place,STOP yelling.I just woke in the second one,is non of your business." I said still in Mulder arms.

"WHAT? WAKE UP,NOW!"

I feel Mulder starting to stir and open his eyes.

"What hell?This is your alarm clock,Scully?" him says burring his head in the pillows.

I can't help but laugh,Mulder sense of humor is very large.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS DOWN OF MY BABY SISTER!" Bill continues yelling.

"Dana," Mulder says "Your alarm have no stop button?"

I take a pillow and trow it to Bill then jump from the bed and close the door in his started laughing at my reaction,this is not the Scully what him knows but this is a part of me too.

"DANA KATHERINE SCULLY OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Bill yells but I don't mind to open the door and I go back in the bed,next to Mulder.

"Sleep well?" I ask him.

"Yeah,despite the fact that your brother yells like a crazy man." him answers to me.

"Well,he's a bit more crazy but now him stoped." I say smiling while I started caressing his face.

Him smiles back and closed his eyes.I kissed his forehead "If we stay longer here,Bill will start to scream again."

Him nodded and raised from the bed "I wait you down stairs" I told him as I walked to the door.

I opened the door and I go downstairs where was all the family.I saw Bill giving me a killing look but I turned my head in the oposite place.

"Merry Christmas,Mom;Merry Christmas Dad!" I greeted my parents.

"Merry Christmas!" they greeted me too and I walked to hug them both.

"Where's Fox?" Mom asked.

"He's still upstairs because him slept over." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yes,him slept over with my sister Dad!" Bill informed Dad about the earlier incident.

"Is that true,Dana?" Dad asked me.I know him was very serious because him used my name and not my nickname.

"Let me explane,Dad.I was going to wake Mulder and I sat on the bed edge and when I saw him don't wake up I lay in the bed 's the big deal?" I said giving Bill one of my dangerous looks.

Dad looked at Bill and Bill murmured an apology to me.I smiled and walked to the dinning table where Mom served me with a plate of pancakes.I didn't wanted to start eating without Mulder,so I started yelling.

"FOX MULDER,BREAKFAST IS READY!"

I heared Mulder entering the kitchen."Jesus,this is a family problem I think." him said grinning and sitting next to me at the table.

I gave him a dangerous look and him remembered that him forgot to greet my family.

"Uh,good morning and Merry Christmas Mr. and !" him greeted my parents.

"Good morning,kid." Dad greeted him back and Mom just nodded.

After all the family was eating the breakfast I offered to clean the was my job every Christmas and Melissa helped me to arange the the family was gone in the living room,just I and Melissa was cleaning and aranging the dishes and table.

"So,Danes,it was an accident what happened upstairs or?" Melissa asked me.

I sighed,I know that Missy knows me very well and I can't lie to her."It was an accident but I enjoyed ?"

She start giggling and continued her work when I suddenly hear a man voice.

"But the accident what you enjoy can happen again." I turned and I saw Mulder.

"Jesus,Mulder!You made me jump." I said catching my breath.

"Sorry but I was coming to take a glass of water and I accidentaly hear your discution."

I gived him my dangerous look and I gave him a glass of thanked me and asked "May I help with something,ladies?"

"No, don't need any help." I told him.

"But we need company." Melissa said giggling.

"I can help with the company thing." him said and sat on a chair at the table.

After we finish cleaning the plates to took a glass of wine and stay at the dinning didn't want to stay in the living room with all the family,now we just wanted to stay here and laugh about different stories what Mulder was telling we joined the others in the living room and we listen Christmas CD's and watching Christmas TV a moment Mom broke the silence.

"You want to come to spend the New Year here?" she asked me.

"Hmm...I don't know,Mom.I don't think so." I said.

She just nodded and continue watching the end of the day we eat the dinner and I and Mulder had to go back to D.C. because we musted to end some reports to do and Monday to give it to Skinner.

"Ok,Mom,now we must to go because you know I left some work to do." I said to my mom.

"Take care, road is icy and you must drive carefull.I can trust you,Fox,right?" Dad said

"Yes,Sir of course we will be can trust me,I drive because I'm affraid that if I let Dana drive she can't reach the pedal." him said laughing.

I started laughing too and then I took my jacket and bag and walked to the front door.I hugged my parents,Bill,Tara and Melissa and I said good bye to everybody.I got in the front passager seat and buckled my seat was doing the same.

"So,you enjoyed the Christmas?" I asked him.

"Yeah,your family is very nice." him told me smiling

**The End**

**Please leave review:Thanks!**


End file.
